


Knight of Swords

by Janus51



Series: Tarot Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just Trying to Get a Handle on the Characters, No Plot/Plotless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janus51/pseuds/Janus51
Summary: Chat Noir surprises Marinette on her balcony while searching for something. He didn't really think this through.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for this show. I'm just trying to get a handle on the characters here, but I hope it's enjoyable.

Chat Noir was beginning to think he hadn’t _quite_ thought this through, seeing as he was hanging by his tail from Marinette’s balcony, head throbbing from being beaned by bowl of popcorn.

It could be worse. He could’ve fallen all the way to the ground and landed on his head. And _then_ where would Paris be?

Short one pawesome superhero, that’s where. Thank goodness his tail got caught in the railing.

“You okay?” he heard Marinette ask from somewhere above him. Man, she had an arm on her. He’d seen akumas that didn’t hit that hard.

“Just fine, Princess!” he called. “Nice throw! Ever thought about playing American football? Or baseball?” There was a tugging from his backside. Was she untangling his tail?

“Get ready to land on your feet. I’m going to get you loose.” She sounded vaguely exasperated. Not nearly as starstruck as she’d been when she’d helped against the Evillustrator. But then, he had jumped onto her balcony in the in the middle of the night.

Yeah, no. He definitely hadn’t thought this through.

Gravity laid its claim on him again, and Chat twisted to land on all fours. “Thank you, Princess!” He yelled, waving up at her.

He thought he caught a small sigh, almost a groan. “What are you doing here, Chat Noir? I-I mean… I-I mean it’s an honor. Yeah, an honor. But did you need something? ”

How to explain that he’d left his notebook, complete with sappy poetry and drawings of Ladybug, behind after working on their project earlier that day? He _really_ didn’t want her finding it and seeing what was inside, especially since he wasn’t entirely sure whether there was anything incriminating. He’d be mortified if, somehow, Marinette figured out Adrien was Chat Noir from those stupid doodle comics…

He’d hoped he left it on Marinette’s balcony and that she hadn’t noticed it, then he could sneak over, swipe it, and be gone without her any the wiser.

Clearly, he didn’t expect her to be out sketching by moonlight, or for her to attack him in surprise.

Her leapt back onto the roof, bringing the bowl back with him and handing it to Marinette, and glancing around for the notebook.

No luck, she’d probably seen it and taken it inside. Crap!

Marinette was still watching him, turning the bowl around in her hands, eyebrows raised. Chat rubbed his neck and laughed weakly. “I, uh, was just dropping by to see how you’ve been doing, Princess…”

She looked at him like he’d grown a second head. He wasn’t sure why she seemed so weirded out by that. He and Ladybug did stop to talk to civilians now and again, especially in the area of a recent attack.

Of course, that was usually during the day. Man he’d screwed this up.

Marinette took a moment to answer. “Well, I’m doing great. Thanks for thinking of me.”

An awkward silence hung between them, thicker than the stench of camembert.

Chat cleared his throat. “I’ll just be going then… See around!” He made a dash for the edge of the balcony, eager to get home and stew and his own awkwardness for the rest of the night.

“Wait,” Marinette said, “Would you like some cookies to take with you? Since you’re here, anyway.”

Chat turned back, blinked. She was...offering him a snack? After he trespassed, scared the pants of off her, _and_ was painfully awkward? “Uh, sure?”

“Wait here,” she said, dropping back down to her room.

Chat waited, glancing around again, listening to sound of insects buzzing, faint music from an open window across the street.

After a few minutes, Marinette came back with a bag of cookies. “Here, as thanks for always saving the day. You deserve it.”

Chat took the cookies, held the bag close. “Thanks… Uh, have a good night.”

Marinette smiled. “You too, Chat Noir. Good night.” She turned, gathered her sketchbook and pencils from the little table and, with one last glance at him, retreated into her room.

Chat stood smiling to himself for a moment, looking at the cookies. Well, he didn’t get his notebook, but he guessed the trip had still been worth it.

He bounded off back home, feeling a little warmer inside.  
___

Meanwhile, Marinette wondered what Chat’s _real_ reason for dropping by was, as she put the notebook Adrien had left behind in her bag, intending to return it tomorrow. She couldn’t help giggling as she looked at it.

Who knew Adrien had such a big crush on Ladybug?

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from using a Tarot app as a prompt. I had it give me a random card it gave me the Knight of Swords, saying that it meant I should stop and think through whatever I'm planning. I decided the advice was for Chat, and that he ignored it. :P I'll probably write more stories with a similar method, and in fact am working on one base on the Wheel of Fortune (the first card the app gave me, because of course the card meaning luck and fate). That one keeps growing, though...


End file.
